Jhonny Torres
|nacimiento = 13 de agosto de 1981 |ocupacion = Actor de doblaje |nacionalidad = Venezolano Mexicano |primera_aparicion = Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro Yo, Dios y Bin Laden |ingreso_doblaje = 1996 2016 |pais = Venezuela (1996-2015) México (desde 2016) (Actualmente) [https://twitter.com/jhonnytomoto/status/811658366044999680 jhonny torres en Twitter] |estado = Activo |sindicato = Independiente |demo = Palladiumdesde3.ogg |facebook = jhonny.torres.520 |instagram = jhonnytorres_c |tamaño_de_imagen = |última_aparicion = Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Jhonny Torres thumb|right|230px FlashNew52-0.jpg|Flash en las producciones animadas de DC Comics (2008 - 2015), su personaje más emblemático. Beyblade_Tyson.png|Tyson en Beyblade, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Alphonse-Elric-akimamg-15618187-500-889.jpg|Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood y Fullmetal Alchemist la película, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. ChrisMcLean.png|Chris McLean en la franquicia de Drama total, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Genos profile anime.png|Genos en One-Punch Man, su personaje más conocido en el doblaje mexicano. PIChumleeDelgado.png|Austin Russel "Chumlee" en El Precio de la Historia (Temps. 1 - 5), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Brad_Carbunkle.png|Brad Carbunkle en La robot adolescente. Rpdr rupaul.jpg|RuPaul en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens. Jake Peralta.png|Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta en Brooklyn 9-9 (Temps. 1 - 2). Jianyu Li.jpg|Jianyu Li / Jason Mendoza en El lugar bueno. Tn_Untitled-3.jpg|Tanner Foust en Top Gear (Temps. 1 - 5). Sportacus.png|Sportacus en LazyTown (doblaje venezolano). YJ-BlueBeetle.jpg|Escarabajo Azul / Jaime Reyes en Justicia Joven y Batman, el valiente. Barnyard_Pip.png|Pip en La granja. Leon-o2011.jpg|Leon-O en la serie del 2011 de los Thundercats. Willyzilla.jpg|Willy Zilla en Mi padre el rockero. Miroku3.png|Monje Miroku en 3 películas de Inuyasha. Cyberverse-Autobots-Hot-Rod.png|Hot Rod en Transformers: Cyberverse. Spencer_Wright2.png|Spencer Wright en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Ra.png|Ra en La Escuela del Terror de Casper. WC5Paladium.png|Profesor Palladium (2ª Voz) en Winx Club, Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido y en sus especiales. Zak_como_Guerrero_Sendokai_2.png|Zak En Campeones Sendokai. BTR-MrBitters.jpg|Mr. Bitters en Big Time Rush. Dominic DevoeTF.png|Dominic Lanse en Flash. Lewis Rotschild.gif|Lewis Rotschild (Michael J. Fox) en Mi querido presidente (Segunda versión). Randall Fuller Profe.png|Randall Fuller "Profe" en Hasta el último hombre (Versión Summit). Jarrod-schulz-storage-wars.jpg|Jarrod Schulz en ¿Quién da más?. Simon2.png|Simon Birch en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez!. MikeWolfe-attrb-History-Fair-Use.jpg|Mike Wolfe en Cazadores De Tesoros. Goonies Bocón Devereaux.png|Clark "Bocón" Devereau en el redoblaje de Los Goonies. Perca-perkins.png|Perca Perkins en Bob Esponja (Temp. 5). Ao pear 174x252.png|Pera en La naranja molesta (serie de TV) y en La serie de Internet. Stock Image of Timmy Turner.png|Timmy Turner en Oh Yeah! Cartoons. JimmyOlsenDcComics02.jpg|Jimmy Olsen en Superman: Brainiac ataca, Superman: Doomsday y Superman contra La Élite. BAOADeadhshot.png|Floyd Lawton / Deadshot en Batman: Ataque a Arkham. Ubu_hb.jpg|Ubu en El hijo de Batman. Wrath-william-mallory-the-batman-1.57.jpg|Ira en The Batman. Two_shoes.jpg|Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes. Rudy WB.jpg|Rudy en Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro, su primer personaje en el mundo del doblaje. Coop_(MXRL).jpg|Coop MXRL en Megas XLR. Kaoru_Kaido.png|Kaoru Kaidou en The Prince of Tennis. Zylusredakai.png|Zylus en Redakai. Ripperstoked.png|Ripper en Stoked! Locos por las olas. Txd.png|Profesor Gerbert en Kid vs. Kat. Poindexter-xD.png|Sidney Poindexter en Danny Phantom. Klemper-xD.png|Klemper también en Danny Phantom. Oscar-squirrel-boy-2.07.jpg|Oscar en Niño Ardilla. Maxresdefault-1517177945.jpg|Joey Adonis en Chuck's Choice. HXE-Sapo.png|Todd Tolensky / Sapo en X-Men: Evolution. MLR Heimdall.png|Kazumi Higashiyama / Heimdall en Matantei Loki Ragnarok. Gug-detention-48.8.jpg|Gugú Gugleamo en La pandilla precoz. Zach CS.png|Zak en Carmen Sandiego. Scrabs.jpg|Scrabs Dickson en Sanjay y Craig. Desktop 01-08-2017 15-06-36-129.jpg|Niño Kooky en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. Char 58864.jpg|Moo Moo el mágico también en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!. TobiasCS.jpg|Teodoro "Tobías" McAllister II en Chica Supersabia. Wally_K.png|Wally en Lucky Fred. Marty-0.png|Marty en Steven Universe (1ª aparicion). Nathan Clarence.jpeg|Nathan en Clarence (Temp. 1). Bagre Clarence.png|Bagre también en Clarence. MMBilly.png|Billy en Martin Mystery. Pri5.jpg|El príncipe del castillo en Dora, la exploradora. Chucho el tren.PNG|Chu Cho el tren en Go, Diego, Go!. Lenny Yogman WHTRJ.png|Lenny Galleta en Jones, el robot. Stuart6teen.jpg|Stuart Goldstein en Locos dieciséis. Chop-socky-character-wasabi.png|Dr. Wasabi en Pollitos Kung Fu. Rabbit.png|Conejo en Zorrino Kung Fu. MartinoPoPixie.png|Martino, Pop Pixie de la acrobacia en Pop Pixie. Noahdosdos.PNG|Noé en Jacobo Dos Dos. Henry-medabots-52.3.jpg|Herry en Medabots. BillyVBBBoom.jpg|Billy "BB" Boom en Los misterios de Moville. BabyBlood Academy.png|Baby Blood en Academia Skylanders. Relog_cacahuate.jpg|Anunciante de El Barco de Helados Cacahuate en Bob Esponja: La película. Twins-the-spongebob-squarepants-movie-4.4.jpg|Uno de los peces siameses también en Bob Esponja: La película. News.png|Tren Overunder en Henry Danger (ep. 53). Jóvenes titanes.jpg|Letreros en Los Jóvenes Titanes. Imageswe.jpg|Narración e Insertos también en Las aventuras de Coco Fred. That's My Ghost.jpg|Narración e Insertos y también en Ey, ese es mi fantasma. Jhonny Torres es un actor de doblaje venezolano. nacido el 13 de agosto de 1981. Es conocido por ser la voz de Flash en varias series y peliculas de Dc Comics (desde 2008 hasta 2015), también es conocido por ser la voz de Chris McLean en la franquicia de Drama total, Tyson en Beyblade, Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist y Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood y Chum Lee en las primeras 5 temporadas de El Precio de la Historia. En el doblaje mexicano es conocido por ser la voz de Genos en One-Punch Man. También ha participado en diversos documentales haciendo voces de personas entrevistadas en Discovery Channel, History Channel, A&E, Animal Planet, etc. En 2015, el actor decide dejar Venezuela para irse a México, en dónde continúa haciendo doblaje en la actualidad. Filmografía Anime Venezuela Rie Kugimiya * Peter en Trinity Blood * Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist * Alphonse Elric en Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Romi Paku * Higashiyama Kazumi / Heimdallen Matantei Loki Ragnarok * Katsushiro Okamoto en Samurai 7 Otros * Tyson en Beyblade * Yuuto Segawa, Voces adicionales en Nodame Cantabile * Sven Vollfield en Black Cat * Claus Valca en Last Exile * Takashi Waku en Bokurano * Kotaro Higuchi en Pita Ten * Leo en Twin Spica * Kaoru Kaidou en The Prince of Tennis * Shinji Ibu en The Prince of Tennis * Hige en Wolf's Rain * Key en Excel Saga * Henry (2ª voz) en Medabots * Issei Ryudo en Fate/stay night * Ichigo Ichikawa en DNA² * MakubeX en Get Backers * Yusuke en I'm Gonna Be An Angel! * Sideways y Unicron en Transformers Armada * Inferno en Transformers Energon * Sideways y Ransack en Transformers Cybertron * Ion Fortuna en Trinity Blood * Shizuka Doumeki en XxxHOLiC * Andy Anderson en Solty Rei * Sora en Humanoid Monster Bem * Shinosuke (hijo del Flautista) en Basilisk * Biki, Miharu (ep 15), Isasa (ep 26) en Mushishi * Amigo de Nakahito en Steel Angel Kurumi * Jiro en Blue Dragon * Joker / Bill / Cañón Boy / Tim / Herman / Niño beisbolista #3 / Caballero / Voces diversas en Viewtiful Joe México * Genos en One-Punch Man * Voces adicionales en Devilman Crybaby * Voces adicionales en Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Series animadas Venezuela Christian Potenza * Chris McLean en Isla del drama * Chris McLean en Luz, drama, acción * Chris McLean en Drama total: Gira mundial * Chris McLean en Drama total: La venganza de la Isla * Chris McLean en Drama total: Todos estrellas * Chris McLean en Drama total: Isla Pahkitew Will Friedle * Leon-O en Thundercats (2011) * Escarabajo Azul y Escarabajo Escarlata en Batman, el valiente * Fang en Los Jóvenes Titanes Charlie Schlatter * Flash en The Batman * Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes (Piloto) * Guía en Winx Club: Enchantix Grey DeLisle *Niño Kooky en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! *Scrabs Dickson en Sanjay y Craig Wil Wheaton * Ted Kord en Batman, el valiente * Cosmic Boy en Legión de superhéroes Otros: * Zak en Campeones Sendokai * Agente West en El proyecto Zeta * El Gordo Alberto (Comerciales de Boomerang) en El Gordo Alberto y la Pandilla Cosby * Flash (Barry Allen) / Escarabajo Azul en Justicia Joven * Martino en Pop Pixie * Profesor Palladium (3ª-6ª Temporada) / Artu / Rio / Amigo de Mtzi / Traficante de animales / Lider indigena / Voces adicionales en Winx Club * Rudy en Pinky, Elvira y Cerebro (Debut) * Wally en Lucky Fred * Flash en Liga de la Justicia * Flash en Liga de la Justicia Ilimitada * Jimmy en Jimmy Two-Shoes * Conejo en Zorrino Kung Fu * Rah en La Escuela del Terror de Casper * Trevor en El gato de Frankenstein * Hank Venture en Los hermanos Venture * Coop en Megas XLR * Narrador en Las aventuras de Coco Fred * Wrath en The Batman * Flash (2ª apariencia) / Persona de la convención / Voces adicionales en Batman, el valiente * Profesor Gerbert / Voces adicionales en Kid vs. Kat * Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle en La robot adolescente * Egbert en La Gatita Poppy * Sidney Pointdexter en Danny Phantom * Genghis Khan / Maní / Tyler / Dragón en Secundaria de clones * Nitz Walsh / Voces adicionales en Universitarios * Todd Tolensky / Sapo en X-Men: Evolution * Chef Linguini en Edgar & Ellen * Ra en La Escuela del Terror de Casper * Pip, el ratón en La granja * Productor en Ratón Esponja (excepto en episodio 1) * Mikey Butts en Los Oblongs * Pez Serrucho / Voces adicionales en CatDog * Oscar / Bolts en Niño Ardilla * Charlie en Lola & Virginia * Billy en Martin Mystery * Lenny Galleta en Jones, el robot * Brandon Emmons en Los X * Boom en Mi amigo es un gigante * Ripper en Stoked! Locos por las olas * David en Secundaria Bromwell * Dr. Wasabi en Pollitos Kung Fu * Billy "BB" Boom en Los misterios de Moville * Willy Zilla en Mi padre el rockero * Noe en Jacobo Dos Dos * Bufón en Jane y el dragón * Larry Langosta (algunos capítulos) / Voces adicionales en Bob Esponja * Chistin Mckale / Voces adicionales en Las maravillosas desventuras de Flapjack * Timmy Turner en Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Moo Moo el mágico en Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Camarón en Animales en calzones * Zylus / Letreros en Redakai: conquista el Kairu * Rey Marionetista / Fang / Letreros en Los Jóvenes Titanes * Nathan (1ª voz) en Clarence * Chatsworth en Chuggington * Spencer Wright / Letreros en Ey, ese es mi fantasma * Gato callejero líder en Sagwa, la gatita siamesa * Marty (1ª voz) en Steven Universe * Ringring en Yoohoo y sus amigos * Apestín en Las aventuras de Miss Spider * Teodoro "Tobías" McAllister II en Chica Supersabia * Voces adicionales en Sanjay y Craig * Voces adicionales en Locos dieciséis (doblaje venezolano) * Voces adicionales en Toot & Puddle * Voces adicionales en Ser Ian (doblaje venezolano) * Voces Adicionales en George de la selva * Voces adicionales en Planeta Sheen * Voces adicionales en Rosita Fresita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti * Voces adicionales en Rabbids Invasion * Voces adicionales en Campamento Lakebottom * Voces adicionales en El mundo de Eliot * Voces adicionales en Samurai Jack * Voces adicionales en Peg + Gato México * Hot Rod en Transformers: Cyberverse * Zack en Carmen Sandiego (2019) * Baby Blood en Academia Skylanders * Joey Adonis en Chuck's Choice * Voces adicionales (Temp. 2) en Regal Academy Voz original *Bolts en Bolts and Blip *Pera en La naranja molesta Películas animadas Mitchell Whitfield * Palladium en Winx Club * Palladium en Winx Club: La venganza de las Trix * Palladium en WInx Club: La batalla por Magix * Palladium en WInx Club: El fénix de Sombras * Palladium en Club Winx: El secreto del reino perdido David Kaufman * Jimmy Olsen en Superman: Brainiac ataca * Jimmy Olsen en Superman contra La Elite Alessandro Juliani * Berto en Max Steel: En peligro de extinción * Berto en Max Steel: El dominio de los elementos Christopher Gorham * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Guerra * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: El trono de la Atlántida James Arnold Taylor * Flash en DC Superhéroes Lego: Liga de la Justicia vs. Liga de Bizarro * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Ataque de la Legión del Mal Otros * Felix en Barbie en las 12 princesas bailarinas * Iván en Barbie en El Lago de los Cisnes * Julian en Barbie en la princesa y la plebeya * Freddy en Barbie en Un Cuento de Navidad * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: La paradoja del tiempo * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Crisis en las dos Tierras * Flash en Batman Lego: La unión de los superhéroes * Flash en Liga de la Justicia: Perdición * Flash en Liga de la Justicia de Imaginext * Voz del reloj del barco de fiestas de helados cacahuate en Bob Esponja: La película * Voces adicionales en Batman: Año uno * Voces adicionales en Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * Jimmy Olsen en Superman: Doomsday * Ubu en El hijo de Batman * Deadshot en Batman: Assault on Arkham * Flutter (Kenan Thompson) en Aquí viene Peter Cottontail: La película * Frank en Un Halloween monstruoso * Profesor en Papá, soy una zombi * Ra en La escuela del terror de Casper (película) Películas de anime Koji Tsujitani * Inuyasha: Sentimientos que perduran a través del tiempo - Monje Miroku * Inuyasha la película 2: El castillo de los sueños en el espejo - Monje Miroku (varios diálogos) * Inuyasha la película 4: Fuego en la isla mística - Monje Miroku Películas Venezuela Nicko Vella *Charlie en La isla del tesoro 3: El misterio de la isla del tesoro (2006) *Charlie en La isla del tesoro 2: El monstruo de la isla del tesoro (2006) *Charlie en La isla del tesoro: La batalla de la isla del tesoro (2006) Otros: * Clay Allen (Eddie Cibrian) en Todo por la música (2013) * Dick Varnett (Andrew Francis) en Tom, Dick y Harriet (2013) * Voces adicionales en Vehículo 19 (2013) * Voces adicionales en Los caballos de McBride (2012) * Jack Pressman (Andrew McCarthy) en Ven a bailar conmigo (2012) *The Place Beyond the Pines - Jason Glanton (Dane DeHaan) (2012) (Doblaje venezolano) * Sean (Mark Webber) en Para pasarla bien, llámanos... (2012) * João Paulo (Mateus Solano) en La gran telenovela (2011) * Marco Weiss (Vladimir Burlakov) en Marco, 247 días (2011) * Edwin Venturi (Daniel Magder) en Vacaciones con Derek (2010) * Tyce (Kyle Kass) en Made: The Movie (2010) * Jake Taylor (Randy Wayne) en Salvar una vida (2009) * Johnny (Robert Bogue) en The Good Guy (2009) * Ming (Will Tiao) en Formosa Betrayed (2009) * Andrew (Evan Martin) en El mejor papá del mundo (2009) * Danny Epstein (Sean Hayes) en Soul Men (2008) * Lenny Drake (Joseph Fiennes) en El escapista (2008) * Rick (Bryce Johnson) en Trucker (2008) * Jason (Chad Collins) en El monstruo de roca (2008) * Percy (Raviv Ullman) en Batalla escolar (2008) * Bart Gregory (David Anders) en The Revenant (2008) * Javy Hall (Kofi Siriboe) en The Longshots (2008) * Belus (Carlos Leon) en Monster Ark (2008) * Cadeym (Nick Burns) en Pendragon: La herencia de un guerrero (2008) * Ron (Brad William Henke) en The Amateurs (2005) * Matthias Greiner (Hans Sigl)en El hotel de los sueños (2005) * Dale Dodd (Pat Kelly) en Whitecoats (2004) (Doblaje venezolano) * Mario Mancini (Michael Sorvino) en Perfume (2001) * Voces adicionales en A tamaño natural (2000) * Kresk (Steve Zahn) en Cadena de errores (2000) * Johnny Kapahala (Brandon Baker) en Johnny Tsunami (1999) * Lewis Rotschild (Michael J. Fox) en Mi querido presidente (1995) (Doblaje venezolano) * William H. Bonney (Emilio Estevez) en Jóvenes pistoleros (1988) (Doblaje venezolano) * Ciclista accidentado (Eric Idle) en Vacaciones europeas (1985) México * Voces adicionales en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) * Jayden (T.C. Carter) en No me las toquen (2018) * Raphael Smadja (Paul Scheer) en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) * Alphonse Elric (Atomu Mizuishi) en Fullmetal Alchemist (2017) * Dillon (Anthony Welsh) en Melanie: Apocalipsis zombi (2017) * Maurice Joffo (Batyste Fleurial) en Un saco de canicas (2017) * Voces adicionales en Logan (2017) * Randall Fuller "Profe" (Richard Pyros) en Hasta el último hombre (2016) (Versión Summit) * Brandon (Ben Davis) en La magia de Grace (2014) * Pickle (Paul Scheer) en Yo, Dios y Bin Laden (2016) (Debut) Series de TV Venezuela * Detective Jacob "Jake" Peralta (Andy Samberg) en Brooklyn * Josh Daniels en El proyecto Mindy * Joe Kennedy (hijo) en Los Kennedy * Andre "Andy" Botwin (Justin Kirk) en Weeds * Gianluca en Aventuras Tiki, un equipo de servicios * Lockie Leonard en Lockie Leonard * Ray Brennan en La Radio Libre de Roscoe * Sportacus (Doblaje Venezolano) en LazyTown * Ryan Buell en Paranormal State * Joshua "Josh" Barker en Mis padres son extraterrestres * Charley Prince (3ª temporada) / Matt (2ª temp, ep. 23) en Blue Water High: Escuela de Surf * Edwin Venturi en Mi vida con Derek * Sr. Andrew Shepherd en Última onda * Wayne Payne en Intercambio extranjero * Bobby Love en The Naked Brothers Band * Jason Treacy en La vida secreta de la adolescente americana * Christopher Ex-director de Mystery Girl en The Naked Brothers Band * BJ en Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane * Ryan en The Spin Crowd * Señor Bitters en Big Time Rush * Yoo Min Woo en Perfume de verano * Ray Barbee / Voces adicionales en Yo Gabba Gabba! * Simon Birch en El peor año de mi vida, ¡Otra vez! (Laurence Boxhall) * Chum Lee en El Precio de la Historia * Mike Wolfe (1ª voz) en Cazadores De Tesoros * Tanner Foust en Top Gear (versión estadounidense) * Jarrod Schulz en ¿Quién da más? * Hugh Rowland en Camioneros del hielo * Voces adicionales en Mundos perdidos * Voces adicionales en Overruled! Corte juvenil * Voces adicionales en Mindfreak * Voces adicionales y Nick Simmons en Gene Simmons Family Jewels * Voces diversas en Intervention * Voces diversas en MotorWeek * Voces diversas en Missing Person Unit (Vermist) * Voces diversas en Billy El Exterminador * Voces adicionales en Don de Alba * Voces adicionales en Bad Ink * Voces adicionales en Búsqueda Alienígena México RuPaul * Él mismo en RuPaul: Carrera de Drag Queens * Marcel en Broad City otros * Calumnia / Cyryl (George Jovanovic) en Bésame primero * Jianyu Li (Manny Jacint) en El lugar bueno * Trent Overunder (Winston Story) en Henry Danger (3ª temporada) * Jason Kannell (Kamal Angelo Bolden) en Chicago en llamas * Craig Manning / Voces adicionales en Degrassi: Next Class * Samuel Josiah "Sammy Jo" Flores (Rafael de la Fuente) en Dinastía (2017) * Dominic Lanse (Kendrick Sampson) en Flash (2014) * Dr. Daniel Shin (Jay Hayden), voces adicionales en Loca ex-novia * Voces adicionales en Jack Ryan Estudios y empresas de doblaje México * IDF (desde 2017) * Labo (desde 2017) * Lola MX (desde 2018) * SDI Media de México (desde 2018) * Sebastians (desde 2017) * Sysdub (desde 2016) * WG (desde 2016) Venezuela * Etcétera Group (hasta 2015) * Lipsync Audio Video (hasta 2015) * M&M Studios (hasta 2012) * The Kitchen Inc. (sede de Venezuela) (hasta 2015) * VC Medios Venezuela (hasta 2015) Curiosidades *Jhonny ha doblado a 2 personajes de la seiyu Romi Paku los cuales son, Higashiyama Kazumi / Heimdall de Matantei Loki Ragnarok y Katsushiro Okamoto de Samurai 7. Referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores venezolanos Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje independientes